


Forever and a Day

by voxofthevoid



Series: Themed Challenges: Hannibal [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 50 Themes, Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post red dragon and silence of the lambs, Psychopaths In Love, Vagueness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a silent promise; sealed in blood and death and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha theme list [here](http://iconfiendmod.livejournal.com/1337.html).
> 
> The following is NOT in chronological order.

Forever and a Day

 

1 Kiss

A light brush of thin lips like a dream within a dream.

 

2 Forgiveness

For their respective betrayals.

 

3 Soft

He mourned the loss Will’s compassion more than the man did.

 

4 Are you there?

Will didn’t know if the other man was actually here or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

 

5 Loneliness

Why was it he missed the man who’d killed him?

 

6 Working

Of course Will would be fixing boats. How predictable.

 

7 Dancing

What would happen when this little dance of theirs came to an end?

 

8 Abandoned

Betrayed by the one person he’d truly trusted; no wonder he was jaded.

 

9 A misunderstanding

‘ _I never stopped loving you, dear Will_.”

 

10 Vacation

“You’re calling this a- For God’s sake, you _kidnapped_ me!”

 

11 Hug

He still remembered how Hannibal had held him as if he were a treasure and murmured apologies interspersed with endearments as he bled out in the man’s arms.

 

12 Smile

The scar on his face twisted and pulled every time he smiled. Hannibal didn’t care and he did it all the time.

 

13 Tears

His tears had dried up a very long time ago.

 

14 Rain

Hannibal always remembered Will when it rained. The empathy used to love it. Did he still?

 

15 Sunshine

There was a time when Will Graham’s smile was warm and sweet and meant only for him.

 

16 Winter

Now, it was twin jewels of icy blue set in a torn visage that greeted him.

 

17 Innocence

It had been Hannibal who tore the very last of it from the man he loved.

 

18 So far away

Even entwined in each other’s arms, there was a distance between them. One day, it would vanish or so they both silently hoped.

 

19 Silence

They seldom needed words to communicate nowadays.

 

20 Stars

Will liked to stretch out on the grass and trace the constellations with his hand stretched out. Hannibal liked to watch him.

 

21 In the moonlight

Will seemed ethereal awash in moonlight, all pale skin and nimble limbs and bright eyes. _Gorgeous_.

 

22 Tickle

Who’d have thought Hannibal was so damn ticklish? Pity he had so much control over himself.

 

23 Sweet dreams

In the morose confines of his cell, the visions of a young man with a beautiful mind and burning eyes kept him company.

 

24 Blue

Hannibal still couldn’t look at the sky without remembering Will Graham’s eyes.

 

25 Honorable

For some reason, Hannibal’s politeness creeped him out more than his brutality.

 

26 Walls

_“All my forts tumbled down after I met you. Wasn’t that what you wanted?”_

27 Happiness

They always returned to each other even when they should be running in the opposite direction.

 

28 Sensual

The room was heaven for all of his senses. The lighting was pleasing, the silk sheets lovingly embraced his body and there was a faint spicy and vaguely familiar scent that lingered. Now, if only he knew where he was.

 

29 Food

Will tried not to think about how he still craved Hannibal’s cooking.

 

30 Over the rainbow

This was sick and twisted, but he was finally happy.

 

31 Take your time

Will would soon come around. And Hannibal would wait for as long as it took.

 

32 Sugar and Spice

At least they still balanced each other out. Some things just didn’t change.

 

33 Holiday

He was running away with a cannibal. That should tell a thing or two about his sanity.

 

34 Beginner’s luck

Hannibal couldn’t quite believe how perfectly Will wielded a scalpel.

 

35 Forgotten

Decades had passed, yet the memory of a girl who was once almost their daughter still lingered.

 

36 Misery loves company

_They really were meant for each other._

37 Comfort

“Come here.”

 

38 Candy

“This tastes like synthetic glue,” said Hannibal, face wrinkled in disgust. Will sighed.

 

39 Present

“You do give the most exquisite gifts, my love,” purred Will, circling the gagged and bound man on the floor.

 

40 Hold my hand

_“I’ll never abandon you again, my sweet Will.”_

41 Spiritual

They didn’t simply love each other. No, they worshipped.

 

42 Starving

_“Kiss me.”_

 

43 Joy

Domestic, murdering bliss. Strange, but true.

 

44 Heaven

Will was fine with _Hell_.

 

45 31 flavors

“Please don’t tell me you made all 31 of these sauces from people.”

 

“Of course not. That is only the main ingredient.”

 

46 Silk

Hannibal’s words washed over him, soothing and sweet and so _very_ dangerous.

 

47 Keeping a secret

He’d never really stopped loving Hannibal, even after his marriage to Molly.

 

48 Open doors

“Welcome home.”

 

49 Lace

_“Don’t even think about it.”_

50 Forever and a Day

It was a silent promise; sealed in blood and death and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s that. Hope you liked.


End file.
